


Alone At Last

by shybookworm18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybookworm18/pseuds/shybookworm18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus/Sirius set during The Order Of The Phoenix at Grimmauld Place. Two lonely and broken souls become one. </p><p>This is my first HP fic since probably middle school, so please take my interpretation of the characters with a grain of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

Sirius scowled as he stared out of the window in his childhood bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Once he had left home as a teenager, he never thought he would ever have to return to that place, much less be held captive there for his own good. It was his personal hell, being surrounded by knick knacks and tapestries that only served to remind him of his estranged family. It was almost funny to be the black sheep of such a dark and twisted family. Did that phrase really apply to him? 

His musings were broken when he heard the door open and shut. He turned to the source of the noise and was met with the sight of the person he least wanted to see. Severus Snape was standing several feet away from him, staring Sirius down with those cold black eyes of his. Sirius' posture changed instantly from his usual miserable slouching to a more defensive pose. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Snape?" His tone was more curt than it normally was and he crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, all too aware of the little protection it gave him against the other man. Not that he was worried that Severus might try to attack him. 

Severus was silent for a few moments, clearly deep in thought over what he wanted to say. Sirius was getting the slight impression that Severus didn't really know what he was doing there any more than Sirius did. Finally, he muttered, "I had to deliver something on Dumbledore's orders." 

It was clear to Sirius that this wasn't the whole story, that Severus was fishing for a reason, any reason, to be near him. He hated Severus' stoic personality because the man could never say what he meant to, which very much confused Sirius on more than one occasion. "Well, was that all, Severus?" 

Severus looked almost affronted by this question. He was loath to admit why he found himself standing in Sirius' room after giving the parcel from Dumbledore to Arthur Weasley. Still, he had to say something or risk offending Sirius. After clearing his throat, he mumbled, "It's just that...well, I...I wanted to see you." 

This was hugely uncharacteristic of Severus to say and Sirius' eyes flew open in surprise at this muttered confession. He almost thought he had heard incorrectly, but there Severus was, looking almost ashamed of himself for daring to show any emotion. His frustration melted as he realized how difficult it was for both of them to talk about their feelings. They were both so broken, but that was why they were so perfect for each other. 

"Thanks, Sev. I really appreciate that." Sirius closed the distance between himself and his clandestine boyfriend to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was meant to be a sweet, innocent gesture, but he soon found Severus' arms wrapping themselves tightly around his waist to pull Sirius closer. Sirius' heart skipped a beat as he realized exactly what Severus had in mind for them, but he wasn't going to deny Severus this intimacy that they both needed and craved. Sirius had hated Severus until he realized that Severus was suffering in silence, too. This mutual need to be loved and wanted had caused them to seek out each other's company, despite the years of fighting between them. 

Sirius' fingers entwined themselves in Severus' hair as they moved closer to each other. He slowly opened his mouth to Severus and Severus plundered his mouth ruthlessly with his tongue. Sirius moaned against Severus' lips while his tongue rubbed hesitantly against the dominant one currently exploring his mouth with fervor. Severus rewarded his efforts with a stifled groan and a rough ass grab. 

Sirius could feel his tight trousers tighten uncomfortably as the two men embraced. His situation wasn't helped when Severus got the idea to grind up against him with his own erection. The kiss had quickly turned sloppy as both men moaned at the contact. Sirius used his grip on Severus' hair to guide him over to his bed in the corner of the bleak room and was pleasantly surprised when Severus eagerly allowed himself to be tugged and pulled along. 

The wizards fell backwards onto the bed, with Sirius falling underneath Severus. His grey eyes gazed up at Severus as they took in each other's appearance. He knew that the lust he saw glazing over Severus' eyes was mirrored in his own eyes. They were both breathing heavily as they raced to catch their breath from the heavy kissing. 

Once they had composed themselves, Severus rubbed his throbbing erection against the crotch of Sirius' pants. Sirius' breath hitched in his throat as pleasure crashed over him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been intimate with Severus, it was difficult to get decent alone time with all of the Order members running around the house. 

"Sev, don't do that, I'm going to come—" Sirius' weak protests were cut off by a loud gasp as Severus leaned down to pepper Sirius' neck with kisses. They were light at first, just firm enough for Sirius to feel them. They quickly grew rough as Severus included his teeth, scraping at the skin of Sirius' sensitive neck. It had taken Severus only fifteen minutes of kissing and biting all over Sirius to learn all of his sweet spots and it wasn't hard to discover how sensitive his neck was. 

Sirius' hips bucked against Severus' as they grinded against each other. The friction between their flesh and their clothes added to the sensations Sirius was currently feeling. Despite Sirius' prior warning, Severus seemed to have no inclination of letting up on what he was doing. Sirius countered by tugging on Severus' hair. His fingers quickly became tangled in Severus' long locks and Severus let out a strained groan of pleasure and pain. 

“Then come already,” Severus hissed through his teeth, already close himself. He was determined to make them both come before he began to fuck Sirius in earnest. He wanted this fuck-fest to tide them over until the next time they were able to do this, which could be days or weeks or even months. This thought was abhorrent to him, as much as he needed to be close to Sirius. He redoubled his efforts in making Sirius come. His teeth bit more violently at Sirius’ neck and he grinded against him harder in a display of how much Severus needed him. 

“Severus—!” Sirius tensed up beneath Severus as he came, his grip on his hair tightening almost uncomfortably. Severus loved seeing the face of pure ecstasy that Sirius made when he came. After a few more seconds of grinding, Severus was coming in his pants, too. Unlike Sirius, he didn’t say anything when he came; he buried his face in the other man’s neck and groaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. 

The two men lay in bed for a minute while they savored the other’s company. Sirius pressed a small kiss to Severus’ temple, and Severus replied in kind by giving Sirius’ neck a quick peck. Sirius shivered involuntarily as Severus’ lips ghosted over his neck. Severus flashed him a sly grin and Sirius could only laugh once he realized what Severus had in mind for them that evening. His fingers reached out to begin unbuttoning Severus’ shirt, if it could be called that. Sirius had no idea what to call his boyfriend’s incredibly old fashioned clothes. 

There were so many damn buttons. Sirius knew that Severus usually fastened his clothes with a spell, but he refused to cheat like that. He didn’t allow himself to perform magic in the bedroom, but that didn’t stop Severus from flicking his wand at Sirius and watching his waistcoat fly open. 

Severus hated how many layers of clothing his boyfriend tended to wear. It was much too much. Even though he usually got rid of them with a simple wave of his wand, it still irked him how many layers he had to go through. Blazer...waistcoat...shirt...There were only three, but it was three times as many layers as Severus wore. With another flick of his wrist, Severus had magically unbuttoned Sirius’ shirt, exposing his boyfriend’s bare chest. 

Sirius scowled at Severus as his clothes were magically undone—he was only halfway through Severus’ many shirt buttons. He wondered for what reason someone would want so many buttons to fasten their shirt. Severus grinned almost in an almost gloating fashion while he waited for Sirius to finish unfastening his shirt. Severus didn’t think that using magic in bed was cheating as it occurred to both of them naturally. And Sirius never said he couldn’t use magic. 

Finally, Sirius was finished unfastening Severus’ shirt and went to work on his pants almost instantly. He barely glanced at Severus’ pale chest before turning his attention to his pants. Severus grinned and set his wand on the nightstand beside the bed so he could properly unfasten Sirius’ pants. He enjoyed the anticipation that came with slowly unfastening the fly to Sirius’ pants. Now his hands were slowly unbuttoning and unzipping Sirius' pants in stark comparison to Sirius' more hasty motions. 

Sirius leaned back in bed as he waited for Severus to finish undressing him. Despite his hectic pace, he loved that Severus took so long to finish taking his clothes off. It made him tremble in anticipation of the rough fucking he knew was to come. Severus' hand brushed against Sirius' half erect member and Sirius groaned in response. He was sensitive from just coming and Severus was going to use that to his advantage. He reached into Sirius' pants and began to slowly stroke his growing cock. 

Sirius' breath caught as Severus took his member into his hand and began to tease him. His thumb ghosted over the head of Sirius' cock and was rewarded with a throaty growl from Sirius, who was impatiently trying to rip off Severus' trousers. With a laugh, Severus got up from the bed and dropped both his pants and his underwear. Sirius was greeted with an eyeful of his boyfriend's cock, half erect from coming just minutes before. He didn't get to look for very long before Severus was slowly sliding his own pants and underwear off of him. He raised his hips to help Severus with this and the pants were quickly thrown to the side with the rest of their clothing. 

"Do you want this?" Severus hissed in Sirius' ear as he stroked his boyfriend's member. Sirius gave a loud groan at his touch, but he refused to beg. He knew Severus would make him beg sooner or later, but he was going to make him wait for it. Severus' grip on Sirius tightened, but his speed remained at the same slow, aching pace. "What was that?" 

"I want it," Sirius moaned as his hips bucked in time with Severus' hand. His erection was at full mast now and it was throbbing almost painfully. "Sev, I need you." 

"You can have it as soon as you suck my cock, bitch." This condescending tone from Severus in the bedroom never failed to make Sirius' asshole throb in desire. Severus gave Sirius' erection one last stroke before pulling away. He got up from the bed to stand over Sirius, his semi illuminated by the glow of the few candles in the room. 

Sirius immediately went on his knees before Severus and began to place kiss after kiss on his boyfriend's cock. Severus' member twitched with each kiss and grew hard in anticipation. Just when Severus couldn't handle the wait for any longer, Sirius began to suck him off. 

Severus loved the feel of Sirius' mouth on his cock. It was tight and wet and Sirius knew just how to use his tongue to make him hard. Sirius was holding the base of Severus' cock steady with one hand while the other stroked himself. 

Sirius suddenly deep throated his entire shaft into his mouth and Snape's breath caught in his throat. Fuck, that felt so good. Without a second thought, his fingers had grabbed a fistful of hair and he was forcing Sirius' mouth onto his member. Sirius was helpless to do anything but moan around the cock currently face-fucking him. The moan vibrated around Severus' shaft and he gave a small cry of pleasure. 

He didn't want to come again just yet, so Severus pulled his member out of Sirius' mouth. This was met with a small groan of disapproval from Sirius, but Severus knew he would love what he had planned for the other man. "Get back on the bed, bitch. With your ass in the air." 

Sirius knew what was coming and he quickly obeyed these orders. He rested on his elbows so his ass was adequately exposed for whatever Severus was going to do to it. The next moment, Severus had given his ass a firm smack. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room and Sirius braced himself for another. 

Severus continued to spank his ass until it was bright red and throbbing painfully. Right when Sirius thought he couldn't handle another slap on the ass, Severus stopped and began to run his hands over the reddened flesh. Sirius purred quietly at the soothing movement while he calmed down from the excitement of being spanked. 

Before he could fully compose himself, he felt Severus spread his ass cheeks and began to prod at his hole with his thumb. His cheeks turned a bright red as he moaned at the gentle invasion. He pushed his hips back to get more of Severus' thumb inside of him. He could hear Severus chuckle at how eager he was. He hated that smug laugh that reaffirmed how desperate he was being, but it also made him harder for Severus. 

Severus began to lightly lick at Sirius' asshole, which forced Sirius' moans to become even louder. Severus had never been more grateful that Sirius' sleeping quarters were slightly secluded from everyone else. His tongue swirled around Sirius' puckered hole and soon found its way in. 

Sirius gasped and started to grind his hips back against Severus with more intensity. Severus chuckled at this desperation, which made Sirius groan in ecstasy. His cock felt like it was going to burst from Severus' licking and sucking. 

When he thought he was going to come, Severus stopped and pulled away. Sirius struggled to catch his breath, as heavy as it had become while Severus was rimming him. Severus sat back and watched Sirius trying to compose himself. He needed Sirius to calm down some if he was going to fuck him the way he wanted to. 

Once Sirius had suitably collected himself, Severus slid a finger into his ass. He whimpered as Severus fingered him. He started with one finger, but gradually worked his way up to two fingers deep in Sirius' tight ass. This made Sirius' quiet whimpering grow into loud moans and pleas to be fucked. 

"Fuck me. Oh God, please fuck me," Sirius begged as he pushed himself further onto Severus' fingers. He was desperate to be fucked, to feel Severus' cock slide into his tight hole and fuck him mercilessly. 

Severus pulled away with a light slap to Sirius' ass and summoned a condom from Sirius' nightstant to put on. He wanted to be able to last as long as possible and the sensation-deafening condom would definitely help him in this endeavor. He stroked himself a few times as he secured the condom onto his cock to make sure he was hard. He slowly guided himself into Sirius' throbbing asshole and slid half of his cock inside. He waited for Sirius' go ahead to start moving. The last thing he wanted was for their fun to be over before it could really begin. 

It only took Sirius a few moments to get used to Severus' cock in his ass. The sudden sensation of being full almost made him come instantly, but he managed to collect himself for long enough to mutter, "Okay, fuck me hard, Sev." This command was uttered through gritted teeth as Sirius struggled not to blow his load at once. 

Severus took this demand to heart and began to slowly move his cock in and out until he was thrusting his entire length into Sirius' ass. As soon as he was sure Sirius wasn’t going to come immediately, Severus grabbed his hips and began to fuck him with wild abandon. 

This was what they both needed and Sirius growled in pleasure at the rough fucking. As Severus bottomed out inside of him, Sirius let out a gasp of sheer satisfaction. He loved the feeling of Severus' cock filling up his tight hole and fucking him like the fuck toy he was in bed. He began to thrust his hips back onto Severus' member and Severus grabbed a fistful of his hair. Sirius loved it when Severus was rough with him, and was soon begging for him to give it to him faster and harder. 

They carried on this position for a few minutes before Severus grew bored. He always wanted to move to a new position, to feel Sirius shudder and climax with his cock inside of him. Even with the slow and teasing foreplay, he wanted to give Sirius the pleasure he deserved as soon as he could give it. Severis slowly pulled out and Sirius whimpered at the empty feeling inside of him that Severus had left behind. He wasn't pouting for very long before Severus pulled him on top of him and guided his member back inside of Sirius. Sirius all too eagerly bounced up and down on Severus' cock, gasping and moaning heavily at how much deeper Severus seemed to be inside of him. 

Sirius' nails dug into Severus' chest while Severus grabbed Sirius' hips and forced him to take his entire length deep inside of him. He couldn't stop himself from roughly fucking Sirius until he passed out from coming so hard. The slapping of their skin coming together with each thrust filled the still and stagnant air of the bedroom. 

Sirius couldn't stop himself from grinding down against Severus' rough pounding. He needed to feel Severus as humanly close to him as possible. Ever since the last time they spent together, Sirius had found himself craving this unexpected intimacy. Their relationship was therapeutic for them both on so many levels, especially the physical aspects. 

It didn't take Sirius long to come his brains out. When Sirius suddenly tensed up and Severus could feel how much tighter his ass was around his cock, Severus knew Sirius was close to coming and he sped up, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. He needed to see Sirius come and feel his tight hole milk his cock. "Come for me, you dirty little bitch," he muttered as he reached up a hand to stroke Sirius' rock hard member. 

With a loud cry of "Fuck, Sev!" Sirius was coming harder than he ever had before. His hot and sticky seed shot out onto Severus' chest as his cock throbbed and twitched in his hand. Severus groaned as his thrusts sped up. He could feel his own climax approaching and he needed to cum deep inside of Sirius' ass. Severus needed to make Sirius know that he belonged to him and him alone. 

He almost screamed Sirius' name as he came, his throbbing erection shooting out ropes of cum deep in his ass. He grabbed Sirius' hips and held him down on his cock while he came. His fingers dug into Sirius' flesh as he threw his head back and came deep inside. 

The two wizards remained in this position for several seconds before Severus finally pulled out after a few moments of catching his breath, ragged from the intense fuck session. He removed the condom and threw it into the trash bin that was next to the nightstand. His mind was reeling from what had happened—he always felt guilty for experiencing pleasure, despite Sirius always reassuring him that he was okay. 

Sirius must have read his mind, because he reached out to grab Severus' clammy hand. Sirius gently pulled Severus closer to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Even though Severus had never said anything about his after sex guilt, Sirius could usually sense that something was off. "That was really something special, Sev. Even better than that time in the broom closet." 

Severus reluctantly smiled at this praise and returned the kiss. He hated talking about feelings, experiencing feelings, anything that betrayed his outwardly stoic nature. To avoid further embarrassing himself, he moved so he was spooning Sirius. He felt slightly more comfortable being affectionate if Sirius couldn't see his face, but not by much. He brushed the hair from the back of Sirius' neck to place a gentle kiss there. 

Sirius shivered at the affection and melted back into Severus' tight embrace. "Thanks for coming over tonight, Sev. I really needed you." As he talked, he could feel Severus tensing up ever so slightly. He knew that Severus was uncomfortable with romantic feelings, but that didn't stop Sirius from saying what he needed to. He needed Severus to know that he needed him, wanted him, and above all, loved him. 

Severus rested his forehead against the back of Sirius' neck with a frown on his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to be romantic with Sirius, he didn't know how. Being vulnerable to anyone, even his beloved Sirius, was frustrating because he was afraid. He barely admitted it to himself, but he was afraid to let himself love anyone. They were in the midst of a war, even though it didn't seem like it. Severus didn't want to lose someone he loved to the war, but it was more painful not to say anything. 

After a minute of trying to figure out what to say, Severus finally mumbled, "You should go to sleep. You've had a long day." Sirius was content with this reply; it was the Severus equivalent of saying "I love you." 

With a tired yawn, Sirius snuggled back against Severus and drew the man's arms closer around his waist. He never would have thought he would have felt safe in Severus' arms, but there he was, pressing himself as close as humanly possible against Severus. "You're probably right about that...Could you stay the night? You can sneak out first thing in the morning, nobody would have to know." 

Severus mulled this request over. Any worries he might have had about being caught were quickly assuaged by Sirius. The very last thing he wanted was to be found out by anyone, especially the Weasleys. But Sirius' plan made sense. If he simply snuck out first thing in the morning, no one would ever find out that he had stayed the night. And he felt so comfortable curled around Sirius. He needed this romantic intimacy as much as he needed the sexual, and so did Sirius. He couldn't deprive both of them of this, so he finally nodded and muttered into Sirius' shoulder blade, "Of course I'll stay." 

Sirius gave the hand resting protectively on his stomach an affectionate squeeze. He could feel the heaviness of sleep settling over him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer. He basked in the warmth of Severus' embrace for as long as he was able to fight up the enticing allure of sleep. "Good night, Sev. Sweet dreams." 

"...Good night, Sirius." A light snore from his boyfriend indicated that Sirius had already passed out. Severus couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for managing to fuck Sirius to sleep. Because now he could say what he wanted without Sirius hearing him. 

Leaning in close to Sirius' ear, he hesitantly whispered, "I love you, Sirius."


End file.
